nanningfandomcom-20200215-history
Questions to ask before taking a teaching job in China
General questions that should be asked about accomodation and the job are listed and then answers specific to Guangxi University are answered below. Accomodation *Occupancy of apartments / washrooms /bedrooms, etc. *Air Conditioning *Heating *Hot Water *Computers *Cooking facilities *Internet *Laundry Guangxi University At Guangxi University, the foreign teachers all have air-conditioners, electric heaters, and electric hot water heaters. The hot water heaters are of a very high quality. Teachers who have taught elsewhere have said that they had solar heated water and that in the cloudy days when it was during winter (it is still below freezing), it was quite miserable because for a few months of the year it was basically impossible to have a hot shower. That said, the apartments are not well insulated and as goes the temperature in Nanning, so goes the temperature in your apartment - although the heaters or air-conditioners can bring it to (or close to) comfortable levels. SCIC offers two computers to every teacher: one office and one apartment. First, I have not seen a computer at the university that has a legitimate version of Windows on it. Ethical issues aside, the problem with this is that it means that many computers are infected with viruses here. I bought a SD card (with a lock on the side) and a SD reader so that I can plug it into my personal computer, but lock it before inserting it into another one. Most teachers transfer files through e-mail. Furthermore, the operating system may be in English or Chinese. It's also XP. Travelling to China with a computer is a personal decision. It is possible to survive withont bringing one, but I would not recommend it (although is you have a new apartment computer, then you could be fine). Most of the office computers and printers work, but even the working ones might be very slow. In Fall 2011, IED (who is responsible for the GXU Foreign Teacher apartments) delivered HP computers to many apartments (replacing the 8 year old computers that were previously here). The new computers are lovely and feature a DVD player as well as a large flat-screen monitor. SCIC provides all teachers with an internet account. All office computers as well as classroom computers are able to access the internet (these, at least, work well and are connected to data projectors). Connection speeds vary and may be unsatisfactory at time. Most teachers have purchased personal internet for their apartment and seem to be quite happy with it. There are different companies that provide it. In conversation with other teachers, those who purchased China Tietong seem to be quite happy. It may offer the best price & service 600 RMB/1 year (2010/11). Hopefully other services will be listed here in time for comparison. Cooking and Laundry: 1 or 2 electric elements, a microwave, a and washer/dryer are provided in every apartment. Toaster ovens can be purchased nearby the university and some teachers have done so. They cost 200+ RMB.